


The Best Day Imaginable

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gabriel and Sam are Sneaky, harry potter world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: The boys take a trip to Harry Potter World. Things couldn't get better than that, right?





	The Best Day Imaginable

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~6th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Sword~**

 

He felt like a kid in a candy store when he saw the castle. The excitement he felt couldn’t be contained if he wanted to. “Come on! We need to get in there!” Dean just couldn’t stop. He’d been looking forward to this trip for the past two months.

“Dean” Cas said calmly. The named man came rushing back to the two his friends “You must calm down. We have other things to see before going in there.”

The pair watched as Dean seemed to deflate before their eyes. Cas took Dean’s hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze.  

Sam sighed before speaking “Dude we’re gonna be in there for at least six hours once we see the other parts of the park.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Dean said perking right back up not missing a beat. “I want pictures of everything. I want to do everything!” He obviously was emphasizing the everything “So where are we going first?”

The trio made their way through the other parts of the park. Stopping in the stores they thought were cool and taking trips on the more interesting rides. After what Dean thought was an eternity they started walking towards the main attraction. The massive, detailed castle stood out stark against the skyline. When the train came into view Sam and Cas knew they’d totally lost Dean to the fantasy world of Harry Potter.

“Sam look its platform nine and three quarters. Oh, my goodness Ollivanders!” He hadn’t felt this happy in forever. There was so much to do and so little time! But his companions just weren’t moving fast enough. Though, when Cas took his hand Dean was able to get them moving a bit more to his pace.

The group decided that they had to eat at The Three Broomsticks. Even Cas who wasn’t as big of a fan as the brothers thought it would be enjoyable. The meaty Shepard’s Pie and Cold Butterbeer hit the spot for Dean. It truly brought it home that he was in the most amazing park in the world with the two most important people in his life.

Cas wanted to take a detour to one of the many gift shops within Harry Potter World. Since they had put up with his hyped-up attitude all day he figured it wouldn’t be a bad thing to go to one more gift shop. Boy was he wrong about that. About ten minutes into the visit Dean spotted the most amazing thing from Harry Potter he’d ever seen. He found himself going back to it time and time again.         

“You found something you like I see” Sam said walking up behind him.

“It’s way too expensive. I could never justify buying it” Dean sighed “Though it would be something I treasured I can’t bring myself to spend the money, you know?”

To get his mind off it Sam dragged Dean to Zonkos’ Joke Shop. Cas joined them about fifteen minutes later donning a black and yellow Hufflepuff scarf “I see you’ve finally decided to let your house spirit shine Cas” Dean chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I found it to be tasteful and practical at the same time” Cas retorted wrapping his arms around Dean. As he pulled away Dean felt something dragging along his shoulders and neck. When he looked down he saw the tell-tale red scarf with Gryffindor written down both sides in the signature yellow. Touching the soft scarf, he didn’t know what to say for the sweet caring act of his boyfriend. “I think it really brings out the green in your eyes” Cas chuckled using it to pull Dean in for another kiss.

“It’s awesome Cas” Dean said, “Thank you” When the pair turned to show off his scarf to Sam he found his brother to have mysteriously vanished. Figuring Sam must have run off to the bathroom Dean showed Cas the joke shop. When the younger Winchester reappeared Dean was shocked to see a fairly big package in his brother’s hands. Before he could say anything Sam pushed the bag towards Dean.

“You do so much for others. It’s time someone did something for you De” His eyes grew big as he realized what it was.

“Sam.” He struggled to find the words he needed

“Just take it Jerk. I’m not returning it.”

“I wasn’t gonna suggest it Bitch.” Dean smiled as he pulled Sam into a warm brotherly hug. “Thanks”

The rest of the night flew by. Even though he really didn’t want to admit it but their time at the park was coming to a close. Before leaving Cas and Sam had to hit Honeydukes. They had to grab all the candy imaginable for the midget Gabriel. Dean swore between the two of them they emptied the store. He’d never carried so much crap before as they waddled back to the Impala arms full of their shopping trip.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**The Next Day**

 

Upon returning to the bunker they were met by the annoying midget. “So Sammykins did you get me anything?”

Rolling his eyes Sam opened the trunk of the Impala “You really wanna ask that Gabe? Cas and I both did.” As Gabriel fawned over the stash of candy Dean and Cas went to their room to have some peace and quiet.

“Did you have a good time Dean?” Cas asked as Dean went to hang the newest decoration in their room.

“The best” He laughed taking a step back to admire the beautiful new adornment on his wall. Godric Gryffindor’s Sword was going to be displayed anywhere they lived no matter what he decided. “What do you think Cas?” Dean said turning around.

The taller man froze. Before him was Castiel his adorable boyfriend, on one knee with a golden snitch in his hand. “Dean Winchester,” The snitch opened revealing a silver ring, “When I first encountered your soul in the depths of Hell I knew we had a profound bond. We’ve fought through Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell to be together. I want to enjoy every day of our lives on Earth and in Heaven by your side.”

His voice failed him in that moment. All Dean could do was nod as Cas slid the ring onto his finger. The pair kissed before Dean dragged them to the bed. They were too tired after the adventures of the past two days to do anything more than snuggle up together. Cas lounged across Dean as he lovingly ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“Cas” The fallen angel looked at Dean through half-lidded eyes “I could never ask for a better partner. You’re all I’ve ever wanted but was too scared to take that final plunge.” Dean put his lips to the top of Cas’ head, smiling as he whispered, “I can’t believe I have the love of the sexiest angel on the planet.”

“Forever and always.” Cas said pushing himself closer to Dean.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Gabriel and Sam couldn’t help themselves. When their brothers had left to go back to their room the pair had carefully followed behind. Gabriel’s candy would be waiting for him later. They knew what Cas intended to do. The only one who didn’t seem to have a clue was Dean himself. The two had a pretty good idea about what Dean’s reaction would be, but they had to hear it for themselves.

Once they heard everything that went down through the door. They couldn’t help but smile at one another. Walking back through the bunker to the Impala Gabriel said “It’s about time our two favorite idiots became an unstoppable pair don’t you think?”

“Yeah” Sam said taking Gabriel’s hand in his “About time”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
